Songs
Hier findet man original Vocaloid-'Songs' nach Sängern geordnet. Es stehen aber auch Songs unter Sängern, die nur eine kurze Passage in diesem singen. 'LEON ' *Autumn in Central Park *Flying Girl *I still want you *Sad Mondays *Summertime *Sweet Insanity *The World Tonight 'LOLA ' *Existence *Feel the Pain *Nemesis *Shouted Stars *Show me Love 'MIRIAM ' *Dreamin' Flyer *Ice Field *Interval of Clouds *Samsara *Sensitivity 'MEIKO' *Alice Human Sacrifice (Hitobashira Alice) *Alice in Musicland *Bad ∞ End ∞ Night *Crazy ∞ nighT *Twilight ∞ nighT *EveR ∞ LastinG ∞ NighT *Boukyaku Shinjuu (Oblivion Suicide) *Change Me *「Close My Eyes」 *Cradle of Destiny *Daughter of Vengeance *Dreamin' Flyer *Escape of the Witch Salmhofer *Evil Food Eater Conchita *Go Forward *Kowase Kowase (Break it, Break it) *Piano × Forte × Scandal *Shoudou × Pandemonics *The Madness of Duke Venomania *Various Feelings *Secret Afterschool *Party×Party *Blessing *Moonlit bear *Birthday Song for Miku 'KAITO' *IMITATION BLACK **IMITATION BLACK **Fate:Rebirth **Setsugetsuka **Loveless××× **Arrest Rose **Memories of Immortality ~The Lost Memory~ **Sakura Maichirinu -Rei- **Room 13943 *Acute *Alice Human Sacrifice (Hitobashira Alice) *Alice in Musicland *Bad ∞ End ∞ Night *Birthday Song for Miku *Blessing *Cantarella *Cendrillon *Chillyditty Of February *Crazy Clown *Crazy ∞ nighT *Dark Woods Circus *EveR ∞ LastinG ∞ NighT *iNSaNiTY *Judgement of Corruption *Love*3 *Moonlit bear *Party×Party *Project 「MA」 *Sensitivity *Shoudou × Pandemonics *Susanoo *Sweet's Beast *The Madness of Duke Venomania *Tsukeru yo. *Twilight ∞ nighT *What's COLOR? *WITHOUT END *Story of a poor rabbit 'Sweet Ann' *Night of the Magic (Original MX) *@YOUR SIDE *Never Afraid *Machine In Love *Night Illusion 'Hatsune Miku' # *1925 A *Acute *Albino *Alice Human Sacrifice (Hitobashira Alice) *Alice in Musicland *ARiA *Anti Beat B *Bad ∞ End ∞ Night *Black★Rock Shooter *Black Board *Blessing *Blue Ice Castle C *Canary *Candy Addict Full Course *Cantarella *Cat Food *Cendrillon *Chronophobia *Clock Lock Works *Colorful x Melody *Crazy Clown *Crazy ∞ nighT *Crime & Punishment D *Dark Woods Circus *Deep Sea Girl *Disappearance of Hatsune Miku -DEAD END- E *Eh? Ah, Sou *Electric Angel *Electric Love *EveR ∞ LastinG ∞ NighT *Eien ni Shiawase ni Naru Houhou, Mitsuke Mashita F *FREELY TOMORROW *From Y to Y G *Glorious World *Genga Spoofing *Glass Wall *glow H *Hello/How are you *Hello Laughter *Hello World *Himitsu Keisatsu (Secret Police) *Hirari, Hirari *Hop! Step! Sokushi! Shiawase Dance Deathtrap I *Innocence J *↑Jinsei Game↓ *Jinzou Enemy K *Kagerou Days *Karakuri Pierrot *Kocchi Muite Baby *Konoha no Sekai no Jijou *Knife L *Last Night, Good Night *Laika *Love is War M *Magnet *Matryoshka *Mekakushi Code *Melt *Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪ *Miracle Paint *Moonlit bear *Monochro ∞ Blue Sky *Mousou Sketch *Mr. Music *Mrs. Pumpkin *Moonlite Bear *Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro N *Nebula *Nemesis *Nisoku Hokou *Nyanyanyanyanyanyanya! O *ODDS&ENDS *Online Game Addicts Sprechchor P *PoPiPo *Project 「MA」 *Promise *Party×Party *Packaged Q R *Rinne *Rolling Girl *Romeo and Cinderella *Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance *Rin-chan Now! S *Scissorhands *Sadistic Music Factory *Sekiranun Graffiti *Senbonzakura *Shotgun Lovers *SPiCA *StargazeR *Star Story *Scissorsroid *Secret Afterschool *Sharing the World *Story Rider T *Time Machine *Tell Your World *The Madness of Duke Venomania *Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade *Torinoko City *The Snow White Princess is *This is, the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee. *Twilight ∞ nighT *Two Faced Lovers *The Tale Of A 10 Year Old Vampire Queen *Triple Baka U *Unhappy Refrain V W *Witch *Weekender Girl *World is Mine *World's End Dancehall *When the first Love Ends X Y *Yellow *Yume Janai, Uso Janai, Me no Mae ni Aru Shiawase na Joukei. Z 'Kagamine Rin' *243 A *Abstract Nonsense *Adolescene *Alice Human Sacrifice (Hitobashira Alice) *Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~ *Antichlorobenzene *ANTI THE∞HOLiC B *Bad ∞ End ∞ Night *Black Rebel *Black & White Ward *Bye Bye my blue Bird C *Candy Psychologist *Childish War *Chemical Emotion *Chronophobia *Chu! Shite! *Cinderella syndrome *Cryonics *Colorful x Melody *Closed *Close*2 *Corona *Crazy ∞ nighT D *Dark Woods Circus *Daughter of Evil *Dance Dance Decadence *Dolls E *Evil Food Eater Conchita *EveR ∞ LastinG ∞ NighT F *Fate of Soul *Fools are Attracted to Anomalies *Foa *Forbidden A+ Girl *Fear Garden G *Gekokujou *Gemini *Genga Spoofing H *Halloween Magical Theater *Here and There *Heaven and Hell *Hello Laughter I *I can take off my panties *Idola Circus *I like you I love you *Ikasama⇔Casino *Invisible *Iroha Uta *Invasion *I Wanna Be a Princess! J *Jabberwocky Jabberwocka *Japan Prison Industry *Justified Genocide K *Karakuri 卍 Burst *Knife *Kokoro (Heart) *Kodoku no Hate L *Lust Doll *Lifeline *Literature Girl Insane *LUVORATORRRRRY! M *Magical Mirror *Melancholic *Meltdown *Migikata no Chou (Butterfly of the Right Shoulder) *Mr. Music N O *Onii yuukai *Osatou no Uta P *Paper Plane *Party×Party *Promise *Proof of Life *Pumpkin Syndrome *Propaganda *Pink Spider Q *Q R *R-Side *Regret Message *Rebellion of the Arc Fox *Remote Control *Reverse Rainbow *Rin Rin Signal S *Synchronicity **Synchronicity ~Chapter One　The Sky Where I Look for You~ **Synchronicity ~Chapter Two&Paradise of Light an Shadow~ **Synchronicity ~Chapter Three&Requiem of the Spinning World~ *Servant of Evil *Sigh *Sister's Noise *SKELETON LIFE *Space Bandits *Soleil *Summer Idol *Suki Kirai *Secret Afterschool T *Tengaku *Tear *Terror *Tiger-Rampage *The Doll, Alice *The Lost One's Weeping (Lost One no Goukoku) *The Sea of One Thousand Fathoms, The Shore Sand of Ten Thousands of Miles *The Worst Carnival *Tarinaimono *Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade *Tokyo Teddy Bear *Trick & Treat *Twilight ∞ nighT U *Unbalance *Undead Enemy V W *Why don't you call me yet *Witch *World Domination How-To X Y Z 'Kagamine Len' *IMITATION BLACK **IMITATION BLACK **Fate:Rebirth **Setsugetsuka **Loveless××× **Arrest Rose **Memories of Immortality ~The Lost Memory~ **Sakura Maichirinu -Rei- **Room 13943 *Synchronicity **Synchronicity ~Chapter One　The Sky Where I Look for You~ **Synchronicity ~Chapter Two Paradise of Light an Shadow~ **Synchronicity ~Chapter Three Requiem of the Spinning World~ *Servant of Evil *Alice Human Sacrifice (Hitobashira Alice) *Alice in Musicland *Bad ∞ End ∞ Night *Chilledren *Daiichiji Jibun Sensou *Dark Woods Circus *Fire◎Flower *Gekokujou *Gigantic O.T.N. *Ikasama⇔Casino *Jabberwocky Jabberwocka *Karakuri 卍 Burst *Migikata no Chou (Butterfly of the Right Shoulder) *Mr. Music *Out of Eden *Party×Party *Re_birthday *Remote Control *Shinseiseki (New Millennium) *SPICE! *Tarinaimono * Terekakushi Shishunki *Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade *Trick & Treat *Witch 'Prima ' *One & One *I Don't Think So *Entrust *A Lot of Mini Car are Driving in my Brain 'Gackpoid' *IMITATION BLACK **IMITATION BLACK **Fate:Rebirth **Setsugetsuka **Loveless××× **Arrest Rose **Memories of Immortality ~The Lost Memory~ **Sakura Maichirinu -Rei- **Room 13943 *Bad ∞ End ∞ Night *Butterfly *Dancing☆Samurai *Crazy ∞ nighT *EveR ∞ LastinG ∞ NighT *In the Name of God *Paranoid Doll *The Madness of Duke Venomania *Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade *Witch *World's Crying *Secret Afterschool *Twilight ∞ nighT 'Megurine Luka' *RIP=RELEASE *Stardust Utopia *Luka Luka★Night Fever *Toeto *Just Be Friends *Tower *Corruption Garden *Dancer in the Dark *Russian Roulette *Miracle is Dead *Millions of Footprints *Until the BITTER END *Flightless Bird *Blackjack *Witch *secret *World's End Dancehall *Magnet *Bad ∞ End ∞ Night *Crazy ∞ nighT *Twilight ∞ nighT *EveR ∞ LastinG ∞ NighT *Circus Monster *Alice in Musicland *Shouted Stars *ANTI THE∞HOLiC *Acute *Mr. Music *From Y to Y *Happy Synthesizer *Hello Laughter *Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade *The Madness of Duke Venomania *Lie *Leia *Reon *Secret Afterschool *Party×Party 'Megpoid Gumi' *KEMU VOXX **Life Reset Button **Invisible **Ikasama Life Game **The Earth's Final Confession **Wind-Up God **Reincarnation **Haiboku no Shounen *Ama no Jaku *Bad ∞ End ∞ Night *Bokura no 16bit Sensou (Our 16bit Warz) *Campanella *Crazy ∞ nighT *Donut Hole *EveR ∞ LastinG ∞ NighT *Happy Synthesizer * Hatsukoi no Ehon *Hello Laughter *Higurashi Moratorium *Juu Mensou (Ten-Faced) *KiLLER LADY * Kinyoubi no Ohayou * Kokuhaku Rival Sengen *LUVORATORRRRRY! *Masked bitcH *Matryoshka *Megu Megu☆Fire Endless Night *Mozaik Role *Mr. Music *Panda Hero *Poker Face *Renai Yuusha (Romantic Hero) *Rubik's Cube *Setsuna Trip *Shiryoku Kensa (Eyesight Test) *The Madness of Duke Venomania *Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade *Yowamushi Montblanc (Coward Montblanc) *Twilight ∞ nighT *WILDFIRE!! *ECHO 'Sonika ' *AiSeNMa *Artificial Love *My Disappearance *Our Luv *Repeat *Stay *U Know It (My Name Is SONiKA) 'SF-A2 miki' *Wish *Satellite *iNSaNiTY *miki miki★Romantic Night *Secret Afterschool 'Kaai Yuki' *Shooting☆Star *forbidden fruit *Paradise Song *Mata Ashita (See You Tomorrow) *Scherzone *MUTEKI★SHOUJO:99 *Mr. Music *Secret Afterschool * I am living * Rugrats Theory 'Hiyama Kiyoteru' *Guilty Verse *jewelfish *Hifu no Shita ni Aru Uso no nai Mono (True Thing Under the Skins) *Haijitsu (Renounced Day) *Stroke List *to irritation *Room 13943 *Kusari (Chain) *GTK!? *Brilliant EVE *Project 「MA」 'Big Al' folgt... 'Tonio' *Solowing *Earth Map Editor *Human *Liar *Once Before the Fall *Our Luv *Please Excuse Me 'Lily' *Lily Lily ★ Burning Night *+REVERSE Marie-Luise *-ERROR- *Marie-Luise *Under Fragments *Chloe *Prototype *HYBRID *FACE *WAVE *GLIDE *B C *Jitter Doll *Leviathan *Shoudou × Pandemonic *Scarlet Rose *Hello Laughter *Secret Afterschool 'VY1' *Awakening! *Tsukihane (Moon Wings) *HAKUMEI *Midori Youyou (The Three Green Birds' Beautiful Youth) *Totemo Itai Itagaritai (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) 'Nekomura Iroha ' *Neko Neko☆Super Fever Night *Insomnia *Rera *P.a.r.a.l.y.z.e *Double Suicide *Secret Afterschool 'Gachapoid' *Kuroi Taiyou (Black Sun) *Boku wa Gachapoid *WINTER SONG *Error of Love *Faraway 'Utatane Piko' *After World *Bad Feeling *Piko Piko☆Legend of the Night *Yami Iro Alice (Dark Alice) *Daiichiji Jibun Sensou *Kimi no Uta (Your Song) 'VY2 ' *Garasu no Hana (Flowers of Glass) *Active Diver *Bad Temper of the Loquat Sprouted on My Brow *Usotsuki≦Simulation *ORANGE LINE *Nenchaku-kei Danshi no 15-nen Nechinechi (A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 Years) *Totemo Itai Itagaritai (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) *Shoudou × Pandemonics 'Aoki Lapis ' *Think The Future *AO ~Itsu Datte Sugu Soba ni~ *Asuterizumu (Asterythme) *Kasa to Ame (Umbrella and Rain *Kemuri ni Make! *Shuwarutsu Shiruto Hankei (Schwarzschild Radius) *Tarinaimono *Winter Happy Night 'Yuzuki Yukari ' *I Died To Someone's Song (Dareka no Uta de Boku ga Shinu ) *The End *Crow Girl *Setsu-Getsu-Ka *Tiny PaRadisE *Yume Mitori *Sayonara Chainsaw *Shoudou × Pandemonics 'IA' *Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story *Headphone Actor *Souzou Forest (Imagination Forest) *Children Record *Lost Time Memory *IA IA★Night of Desire *「Ib」 *Kagerou≒Variation *Cloud Rider *Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade *Rockbell *Outer Science *Konoha Sekai no Jijou *Kisaragi Attention *Yobanashi Deceive *Ayano no Kofuku Riron *Otsukimi Recital *Yuukei Yesterday *Hello Laughter 'MAYU ' *Akkanbee da *Ao *Bokutachi no Hajimari (Our Beginning) *Chimidoro Switch *Escape From Dystopia *Kodoku no Bannin (Guard of Loneliness) *Uso to Nuigurumi *Yuudachi no Ribbon (Ribbon of the Evening Shower) *Ichizu na Kataomoi, Minorasetai Chiisana Shiawase. *Maji de Oko da yo? Atashi Machigattenai 'Galaco ' *Blue Moon *Jūnanasai no Shinigami *Pride *Shousha Hissui *Wonderland *Yoiyami Hanabi 'Tone Rion' *Kocchi Muite *Minority World *Thousand Regrets *Toki yo Tomare 'CUL ' *Aijyou Juliet *Atashitte, Hontou Baka *DARK SIDE *DEAD or LOVE *Happy Trap *Hiraita Tegami ni *Lost Memory *Minority *RISE *Segments Blue *Yuugen no Mado 'Mew ' *Ayamaranaide *icoro *Laugh Again *Kamuikotan *Nekototori *Stella *Sugar Sign *Tsuntsun Gokko 'ZOLA Project ' *Crazy Desires *GO! *Hametsu no MOSAIC *Zola Miku★Eccentric Future Night *Zo-RAP! 'SeeU ' *Run *I=Fantasy *I=Nightmare *Alone *Bullet *THIS IS MY LAST VOICE *「Leaving Donna」 *HIGHER! *Hide and Seek *Delete 'Luo Tianyi' *Bùduì Děng Liànài *Huā yǔ fēng de zànměishī (Anthem of Flower and Wind) *Mòrì Lù (Recorded Doom) *Qiānnián shàonǚ èr rén (Two Girls of the Millennium) *Qiānnián Shípǔ Sòng (Millennium Recipe Song) *Qīngfēng Zuìmèng (The Wind has no Principles) *Sān yuè Yǔ (March Rain) 'Yan He' *Dancing Night Melody *Huā yǔ fēng de zànměishī (Anthem of Flower and Wind) *Jasmine Flower Blooms *Lemon Fireworks *Qiānnián shàonǚ èr rén (Two Girls of the Millennium) *Rain of Dreams *Xīn zhī guāng (Light of the Heart) *Yōuyuè gǎn shàonián (A Superior Boy) *Yún xī fù (The Cloud River 'Oliver' *1913 *Tarantula *White Lie 'Avanna ' *Aimless *Anonymous *Empty Space *Rose + Thorn *SILENCE *True Xtasy 'Bruno ' *Circ de la mort *Fiume *Juntos tú y yo (Together you and me)‎ *¿Quieres ser mi Novia? (Would you be my Girlfriend?) *Verónica 'Clara ' *Deep On *Fiume *Juntos tú y yo (Together you and me)‎ *¿Quieres ser mi Novia? (Would you be my Girlfriend?) *TACTICA *Vidas Simultáneas 'Anon und Kanon' * Heart Chrome 'YOHIOloid ' *NeapolitaN 'flower' *Inokori Sensei 'Rana' *Heart♥Break Kategorie:Song